


Doctor Who: Broadchurch 2

by Whov1an562



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: I have seen a few comments on YouTube saying things like "ooh, I hope that Chris Chibnall doesn't make Doctor Who Broadchurch 2", so this fic is basically what happens if that statement is taken very seriously.I only wrote this because I love both shows (and to be honest if this actually happened I wouldn't complain but anyway :P)





	1. Chapter 1

On Bad Wolf Bay, a body double whose face is covered with her arm but has blonde hair like Georgia Moffett/Tennant washes up upon the shore. Jodie Whittaker runs out of her TARDIS, towards the body, and cries.

Doweeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooooo

The Thirteenth Doctor then goes to the Police Station, in which David Tennant’s Tenth Doctor is working undercover. He doesn’t yet know who Jenny is which makes it interesting...ish. Cue dramatic music.

A woman played by Olivia Colman whose body was once copied by Prisoner Zero has now moved to Bigchurch, a little town somewhere quite near Cardiff.

Rory Williams somehow ended up in Bigchurch by some timey-wimey event that might or might not be revealed in a future episode. He has decided to become a vicar.

Rani Chandra has now moved to Bigchurch and runs the local newspaper shop, having become a journalist.

Gwen Cooper is now...married? She now lives in a place called Stonebrook and is not a goodie anymore, due to an event that will probably be referenced next episode and then forgot about.

Psi’s great great great (the camera will then go to a different frame but keeping the same angle as the Doctor realises this whilst probably sonicing him so as to show that she has been saying this to herself for quite a long time) great great grandfather is now living in Bigchurch. Only a few fans will find this remotely interesting and will change channels quite quickly, but the longtime Who fans will get annoyed if it is not referenced, so we then quickly snap to a scene of David Tennant’s hair looking awesome to keep everybody happy.

The First Doctor, unknowing of his future regenerations, is working in a paper shop, having picked up the same traces as Ten. One of those really annoying scenes where he keeps missing the two other Doctors like in Partners in Crime takes place, but they do not see each other, to keep some excitement and viewership for the upcoming episode

It then ends on a very tense and dramatic moment where the music suddenly gets louder before “Dooweeoooooooo”.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I am really, really enjoying writing this. This is they cynical side of me that doesn't get out much.
> 
> Once again, written because I love the show.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy reading it!

David Tennant figures out that Jodie Whittaker is him. There is some eye widening, nostril flaring and dramatic music.

DOOOOOWEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There is a suspicious looking woman, whose stomach makes noises like a Slitheen, and she resembles one in her physique as well. Her name is Susan. She stands suspiciously at the fence of the crime scene. There is a dramatic close up.

David Tennant and Olivia Colman argue, before David Tennant announces that they are going to interview some people. He then says “allons-y”.

They meet Jodie Whittaker on the way. Jodie Whittaker demands that she helps the investigation, as the writers remember that this is actually meant to be Whittaker’s series, not Tennant Number Two. They do some running, Olivia Colman is out of breath a little, and the Doctors joke that they are used to it.

They arrive and they knock on the Chapel door. Jodie Whittaker tries not to elaborate on who she is as far as Rory is concerned, and has taken on the alias of Beth...no. Betty. Rory does not yet figure that she is the Doctor, although there is a close up with some dramatic music and him looking suspiciously at “Doctor Betty”, because maybe she is or maybe she isn’t. We don’t know, she doesn’t know, he doesn’t know and neither do they. Oh, and Rory is very confused as to why the Doctor (Tennant) keeps calling himself the Doctor, and this is conveyed by slightly more dramatic close ups that are filmed with the camera planning. It’s… a mystery. Except this isn’t big enough. 1. We will introduce our mystery box quite soon, and we will try not to make them too complicated. 2. The Doctor is half human. One of those is a lie. Guess which one.

Rani is suspicious. Psi is suspicious. They might or might or might not be in love, but we need to leave something (apart from a lot more questions that will no doubt arise) for the upcoming episodes.

Gwen Cooper does something. She is googling something but then her husband walks in and she slams her laptop lid and looks quite guilty. We will either find out why in a few episodes time, or some reference will be made in Series 16 when literally everything apart from the hard, hard, hardcore fans who will speculate about this for years to come. 

The Doctors (who have left Olivia Colman drinking some tea and eating a pear which annoys the Doctor, and we need to introduce our main companions because we were too busy fan servicing last episode). They see the Slitheen, who introduces herself as Susan… too obvious?Okay, her name is Susie. And Susie is being difficult. They probably suspect something. More close ups etc.

The Doctors then go asking at some houses, and then they go back to the police station, where three police officers, Yasmin, Ryan and Graham are assigned to be senior officers or something. Some talking. Some different camera angles just to shake it up a bit. Some more talking. Then, an alien… green thingy made with bad CGI comes and attacks their office. Yasmin is quick to outsmart the alien, and figure out what it is doing, Ryan manages to capture it, and Graham does something clever. This scene needs to happen because otherwise, we wouldn’t have any companions. And if I were the Doctor, I wouldn’t want a companion. It would be a lot easier to get it done myself. Or myselves. You know what I mean.

They then go back to a caravan park which is were Susie lives. They knock on their door, and Jodie Whittaker explains how she thinks that she is a Slitheen. There is some “ooh, you got me, how did you know” “do you have evil motives” “No I got kicked out of my family” “Oh well you can stay because I am a nice forgiving alien even though it’s basically none of my business” type chat.

They walk into town, and they are having a chat, realising that maybe there are lots of aliens in this town. They then just miss David Bradley/the First Doctor again, because we realise that we might have forgotten about him. Oops. We’ll see him next episode.

Then, as they are walking down the street, everybody stops except David and Jodie and say “Doctor” at the same time, and then they keep on walking, like nothing happened. DRAMATIC MUSIC DRAMATIC MUSIC OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

DOOOOOWEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if I'll do another chapter, we'll see. Tell me what you think!


End file.
